Like a bird set free
by Takari95
Summary: Sora siempre ha sido como una madre para todos. Ken anda perdido en un mar oscuro. Sora quiere saber cómo llegó a ser lo que fue y ayudarle. Ken solo quiere sentirse libre como un pájaro. [Reto SkuAg - Proyecto 1 - 8]
**-Like a bird set free-**

 **Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a Sku, que ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo y ha ampliado el plazo para que pudiera cumplir con el reto. Querida, espero que te guste.**

 **Topic Mendigas Fickeras – Proyecto 1- 8**

 **Pairing: Ken y Sora**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

Se mordió la uña del dedo índice, indecisa. Tocó todo lo que tenía encima de su escritorio, lo movió ligeramente de su sitio para volver a colocarlo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba antes. Pensó en apagar el ordenador y dejar el tema estar pero, en ocasiones, la curiosidad es mucho más fuerte que la voluntad. Apoyó una mano sobre el teclado mientras que con la otra dirigía el ratón por la pantalla del ordenador hacia el navegador. Dos palabras en la barra de búsqueda: _Ken Ichijoji._

* * *

─Todo está tan tranquilo últimamente… – Taichi se estiró en su sitio en cuanto el profesor hubo abandonado el aula. Yamato lo miró de reojo mientras guardaba en la carpeta lo que había apuntado durante la clase y sacaba el material para la siguiente.

─No le veo nada de malo a la tranquilidad – contestó el rubio levantándose de su pupitre para estirar las piernas.

─La tranquilidad suele ser aburrida, como tú – dijo el moreno, burlándose de su amigo - ¿A qué sí, Sora? – Taichi se incorporó levemente para acercarse a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa de delante prestando atención a lo que tenía delante. Taichi miró por encima del hombro de la chica pero Sora estaba mirando la mesa, completamente absorta.

─Lleva así los últimos quince minutos de clase – dijo Yamato, encogiéndose de hombros. Taichi hizo una mueca de sorpresa por dos motivos. Uno, que Sora estuviese tanto tiempo sin prestar atención al profesor era algo realmente extraño porque siempre lo regañaba cuando él se distraía. Y, dos, todavía era más raro que Yamato se hubiera fijado tanto en Sora. El moreno sonrió con malicia.

─Sora, Yamato dice que te quiere – la pelirroja dio un respingo como si, de repente, la silla quemase. Por su parte, el rubio se giró hacia la ventana mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. " _Maldito Taichi"._

─¿Qué dices, Taichi? – replicó Sora, agitando las manos nerviosa y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

─Nada, mujer. A la próxima, me haces caso a la primera – dijo Taichi con una risita – ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo mirando la mesa con tanta atención?

─¿Para qué querías que te hiciese caso? – dijo ella sin contestar la pregunta de su amigo.

─Le estaba diciendo a Yamato que todo está muy tranquilo últimamente y que casi me resulta aburrido – la chica asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, hacia unas semanas habían derrotado a Digimon Emperador, a Ken Ichijoji, y el Mundo Digital estaba muy tranquilo.

─Oye, Taichi… ¿Sabes algo de ese chico? – el moreno cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos.

─¿Te refieres a Ichijoji? – Sora asintió – El otro día lo vi mientras estábamos entrenando, se quedó a mirarnos un rato y luego se marchó sin decir nada. Es un chico bastante raro.

─¿Crees que estará bien? Perdió a su Digimon…

─También muchos Digimon sufrieron por su culpa – replicó Yamato con el ceño fruncido. Al igual que Takeru, a Yamato le cambiaba el semblante en cuanto el antiguo emperador del Mundo Digimon aparecía en la conversación.

─Sí, lo sé, lo sé… Pero, lo vi tan destrozado que…

─Olvídate de ese chico, Sora. Ya hemos tenido suficiente – replicó el rubio cortante mientras abandonaba la clase. La pelirroja apoyó los codos en la mesa de Taichi y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

─No le cae demasiado bien el ex – emperador.

─Ya, ya lo sé. Hikari me ha dicho que Takeru tampoco es que quiera hablar mucho al respecto pero…

─Venga, cuéntale a tu amigo lo que te preocupa – Sora le propinó un golpe en el brazo – Sé que no sabes cómo confesarte a Yamato pero eso no es nuevo – Taichi volvió a recibir un golpe de la pelirroja. Un golpe que casi lo hizo caer de la silla. El chico rio con ganas al ver cómo su amiga se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

─Ya no quiero contarte nada – dijo ella, girándose hacia su mesa con las mejillas sonrojadas y maldiciendo a su amigo.

* * *

─Sora, ¿vamos? – Yamato estaba delante de ella esperando a que decidiera dar un paso al frente, hacia casa. Ella sacudió la cabeza, se había quedado en las nubes por unos momentos y no se había dado cuenta de que él la estaba llamando. Cuando empezaron a caminar, una persona se interpuso entre ambos, rodeando sus respectivos cuellos con los brazos – Taichi… ¿qué quieres? – toda la mañana aguantando a Taichi en el instituto era más que suficiente los días entre semana para Yamato porque estaba seguro de que si su amigo se empeñaba en ir a hacer los deberes con él, no harían absolutamente nada. Sería otra tarde perdida que añadir a la eterna lista de tardes perdidas haciendo el imbécil con Taichi – ¿No entrenabas hoy?

─Hoy es mi día descanso y solo venía a despedir a mis mejores amigos –Yamato enarcó un ceja. Taichi miró a Sora – Sora, tú eres mi única amiga – el moreno miró al otro con indignación – Qué va, he venido porque me he encontrado a Koushirou ahora al salir y me ha pedido que os diga que ha convocado una reunión para mañana.

─¿Ha ocurrido algo malo en el Mundo Digimon? – preguntó Sora con preocupación, pensando automáticamente en Biyomon y en los demás.

─Por lo visto, todo está muy tranquilo desde que vencimos a Digimon Emperador pero Koushirou prefiere estar al tanto de cualquier cambio. Me ha dicho que quiere hacer como grupos para que vayamos a echar un vistazo de vez en cuando para comprobar si todo está bien.

─Creo que es una buena idea – admitió Sora – así podremos ver más seguido también a los Digimons – Yamato permanecía callado pero asintió ante la última aportación de Sora, siempre le venía bien pasar un rato con Gabumon.

─¿Y Jou? – preguntó el rubio.

─Supongo que podrá sacar tiempo de algún sitio, cuando no esté estudiando. De momento, nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Taichi con su habitual entusiasmo. El moreno se quedó mirando el campo de fútbol junto al instituto en cuanto pasaron por delante y se aferró a la valla – Mirad…

Sora se acercó y buscó con la mirada lo que estaba observando Taichi. No vio nada que le llamara la atención, solamente estaban en el terreno de juego, Daisuke y el equipo, calentado. Sin embargo, Yamato alzó la mano y señaló el banquillo de los oponentes donde una figura estaba sentada.

─¿Ichijoji? – preguntó la pelirroja.

─¿Qué demonios hace aquí otra vez? – preguntó Taichi con desconfianza. Habían visto desintegrarse los signos visibles de Digimon Emperador pero, ¿todavía quedaba esa Oscuridad dentro del chico? ¿Cómo había asimilado la pérdida de su Digimon? – Vamos a ver qué hace aquí…

Yamato detuvo a su amigo cogiéndolo por el brazo sin una palabra. Sora continuaba con la mirada fija en Ken, sin desviarla ni un ápice. Por mucho que intentaba apartar la mirada, no podía. Podía sentir la tristeza que rodeaba a aquel muchacho, era profunda. Él alzó la cabeza y el pelo azulado rozó sus mejillas, su mirada se cruzó con la de la pelirroja unos instantes. Sora sintió una mezcla de sensaciones entre pena, compasión y un poco de ternura. Sintió que alguien le aferraba la muñeca pero seguía sin poder despegar la vista de Ken.

─Sora – la voz de Yamato la hizo volver a la realidad. Taichi seguía vigilando a Ken Ichijoji a la par que vigilaba como lo estaba haciendo el resto de su equipo en el terreno de juego. Yamato tenía sus grandes ojos azules clavados en Sora pero ésta se deshizo de su agarre, dispuesta a entrar en el recinto e ir a buscar al que unos días atrás era el chico que tenía aterrorizado al Mundo Digimon. Escuchó de lejos a Yamato resoplando y los pasos rápidos de Taichi, siguiéndola. El moreno no parecía muy dispuesto a aguantar a un Yamato irritado.

Sora caminó con rapidez a través del patio del colegio hasta llegar a los campos de fútbol pero cuando llegó al banquillo, allí ya no había nadie.

─¿Qué pretendías hacer?

─Solo quería hablar con él.

─¿Por qué?

─La primera ocasión en la que tuve que enfrentarme a él, no sabía ni que se trataba de un chico que vivía relativamente cerca de nosotros. Pensé que era un ser despreciable, que solo utilizaba el poder que le conferían los Anillos y las Torres de Oscuridad para utilizar a los Digimon y para hacerles daño a los demás. No entendía cómo alguien podía sentirse tan "feliz", si se puede decir así, autodenominándose Digimon Emperador. No lo entendía en su momento y creo que nunca lo entenderé. Sin embargo, me equivoqué con él, mucho. Me equivoqué al juzgarle sin saber que había perdido a su hermano mayor. Fue un error no ver que bajo las gafas oscuras y la capa de emperador había un niño que vivía aterrorizado por la oscuridad…

"Una oscuridad que había empañado la bondad que había en su corazón", pensó Sora para sí misma. Se giró para encarar a Taichi que la miraba un tanto pálido, él tampoco sabía nada de la vida del chico.

─¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has estado indagando sobre él? – la chica asintió.

─Al principio, solo encontré noticias acerca de su inteligencia y de lo bien que jugaba al fútbol pero al indagar en noticias un poco más antiguas encontré que tenía un hermano. Se llamaba Osamu Ichijoji si no recuerdo mal, murió atropellado. Creo que eso tuvo mucho que ver en que terminara como terminó – dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza – Creo que deberíamos intentar hablar con él, intentar ayudarle. Creo que en el fondo no es mal muchacho.

─¿Puedes explicarme porque siempre acabas metiéndome en tus movidas? – Sora sonrió agradecida de que Taichi la apoyara en su idea – Creo que estaría bien comentarlo con los demás. Hikari seguro que está de nuestra parte, y…

─Pienso que sería mejor intentar acercarnos nosotros, ¿sabes? Solo nosotros, puede que si vamos todos, salga corriendo o algo así – el moreno ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que consideraba las opciones. Por una parte, Sora tenía razón y seguro que entre los chicos al menos Yamato y Takeru votarían en contra del intento de acercamiento que proponía Sora. Por otra parte, Yamato lo mataría después si se enteraba que había ayudado a Sora pero prefería a un Yamato enfadado que a una Sora preocupada constantemente. Era la Elegida del Amor y tenía que cuidar de todos incluso de los que no se lo merecían por haber sido unos idiotas.

─Vale, pero si no sale bien el intento, prométeme que dejarás el tema estar. ¿De acuerdo?

─Vale.

* * *

Sora se tiró en la cama, había sido un día largo y, tras terminar todo el trabajo e indagar algo más en la vida de Ken Ichijoji en Internet sin encontrar nada nuevo, solo tenía ganas de descansar. Cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesilla de noche y abrió su bandeja de entrada.

 _Para Yamato:_

 _[19:30 PM] ¿Estás enfadado?_

Dejó el aparato al alcance de su mano y aguardó a que Yamato respondiera. Esperó y esperó, o al menos tuvo la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Finalmente su móvil vibró pero simplemente era un mensaje de Miyako diciéndole que al final no tenía que trabajar el sábado en la tienda de sus padres y que podían salir un rato. Bloqueó la pantalla y siguió esperando, inquieta. Yamato siempre contestaba enseguida. Un nuevo movimiento del teléfono.

 _De Yamato:_

 _[20:15 PM] No. ¿Debería?_

 _Para Yamato:_

 _[20: 16 PM]: Sé que te ha molestado que fuera a buscar a Ken Ichijoji. Estabas un poco enfadado._

 _De Yamato:_

 _[20:19 PM]: Puede que solo quisiera volver contigo a casa._

Sora dejó de respirar, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

 _Para Yamato:_

 _[20:20 PM]: ¿Qué?_

 _De Yamato:_

 _[20:20 PM]: Nada, olvídalo. Tengo que ensayar con el grupo. Hablamos._

Y, como siempre, Yamato volvía a dar un paso atrás. Sora se mordió el labio inferior un tanto frustrada porque cada vez que ese rubio idiota tenía algún detalle bonito con ella, a los pocos minutos se retractaba de ello. Solía decirle o que lo olvidara o que había dicho una tontería. Pues, a ella le gustaban esas tonterías. Yamato, idiota.

* * *

Koushirou los miró a todos sosteniendo en alto el rotulador de una de esas pizarras magnéticas. Llevaba varios minutos intentando distribuir a los chicos en tres o cuatro grupos pero como todos tenían sus quehaceres fuera de la escuela era realmente difícil hacer encajar los horarios. Y, contando con que Joe no había podido asistir. Sora estaba apoyada contra la ventana que daba hacia las pistas de tenis y el campo de fútbol. Hoy no había entrenamiento así que hoy no podría intentar abordar a Ken Ichijoji, si es que volvía a aparecer por la escuela.

Taichi la miró de reojo, sabía lo que su amiga estaba pensando. Yamato los miró a ambos, enarcando una ceja. La pelirroja observó a sus compañeros, no tenía ni idea de cómo se tomarían su plan pero de verdad quería intentar a ayudar a Ken Ichijoji.


End file.
